18 May 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-05-18 ; Comments *Peelenium 1901 *Two recordings of the show are available (one 90m, the other in full), along with two separate recordings of the Peelenium only. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Marine Research, one and only session. Recorded 18 April 1999. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Super Furry Animals: 'The Teacher (2xLP – Guerrilla )’ Creation Records *King Tubby: ‘Stop Look Dub (Various Artists 2xCD - The Sound Of Channel One: King Tubby Connection )’ Motion Records *Marine Research ‘Angel In The Snow’ (Peel Session) *Cristian Vogel: ‘Sarcastically Tempered Powers (2xLP – Busca Invisibles)’ Tresor *ISAN: ‘Parochi (7 inch )’ Static Caravan : (10:30 news) *Space DJz: ‘Space 1999 (CD - On Patrol )’ Soma Quality Recordings : (JP: 'As you can imagine these programmes are highly systematised and ritualized and so forth and other things Bob Dylan might have put into a song.’) *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: ‘The Jacques Tati (12 inch – The John Peel Sessions )’ Strange Fruit *Jah Cure: ‘Praises (7 inch )’ 321 Strong *Melt Banana: ‘Cough Coughed Coughing (7 inch - Eleventh )’ Slap A Ham Records : (JP: ‘That’s Melt Banana going blerrrragh! to life.’) *Marine Research: ‘I Confess’ (Peel Session) *Unknown Artist: ‘Where's Mabel? (Various Artists CD - The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP )’ Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative *Muy Feo: ‘Too Pure (Various Artists CD – All Pleasure is Relief )’ Org Records : (JP: ‘And I don’t know what that Feo means at all. Perhaps it means my glistening bottom in Spanish. But let's hope not.’) It is Spanish, but it means "very ugly." *Magz Hall: ‘Cold Star (Various Artists CD – Female Of The Species )’ Law & Auder Peelenium 1901 #Jack Morrison & The Variety Singers: 'Mrs Henry Hawkins', 'Knocked 'Em In The Old Kent Road' and 'My Old Dutch' #The Variety Singers: 'Beer, Beer Glorious Beer' and 'Ask A Policeman' #Parlophone Quartet: 'Why Did I Leave My Little Back Room?' and 'Our Lodger's Such A Nice Young Man' #Herbert Darnley: 'My Next Door Neighbour's Garden' *Peanut Butter Wolf: ‘Casio (2xLP – My Vinyl Weighs A Ton )’ Copasetik Recordings *Marine Research: ‘Bad Dreams’ (Peel Session) *Logistics: ‘Servo (10 inch )’ Dubz : (11:30 news) *Man Or Astroman: ‘The Sound Waves Reversing (LP - Made From Technetium )’ One Louder *Autechre: ‘Dropp (CD - EP 7 )’ Warp Records : (JP: We love them Autechre don’t we Anita the producer?’ ‘We do’ shouts Anita in background.) *Fall: ‘Free Range (LP – The Twenty Seven Points )’ Permanent *Bushman: ‘Life (7 inch)’ Pickout International *Marine Research: ‘Capital L’ (Peel Session) *Fluxion: ‘Fovea Centralis (2x12 inch - Largo )’ Chain Reaction File ;Name *(a) Peelenium 1901.mp3 *(b) *© Peel Show 1999-05-18 (incomplete) *(d) jp180599.mp3 ;Length *(a) 00:10.55 *(b) *© 01:34:20 *(d) 01:50:58 ;Other *(a) Peelenium 1901 only *(b) Peelenium 1900-1905 *© 90 minute recording *(d) full show - many thanks to max-dat ;Available *(a) No longer available *(b) http://www.mediafire.com/?tmojzm4ft5y *© Mooo *(d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Isector